


Love

by darkagechan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, Chapter 83, First Meetings, Gen, Other, Zeke POV, i love these two so much and they deserve lot of love, jaegerbros, this is my first fic so i hope it's good enough!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-09 09:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkagechan/pseuds/darkagechan
Summary: This is a birthday present forsuperjaegerbroson tumblr. You're one of the best people I've ever met, and I wish you the best 💙My tumblr: the-not-so-dark-age





	Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [superjaegerbros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superjaegerbros/gifts).



If someone had asked Zeke Jaeger what he remembered the most from his battle on Paradis Island, they would receive such answers: the inhuman fear the monstrous Ackerman had instilled in the Warriors Chief, the Walls dwellers being as cruel as expected (or even more), the shock of the defeat, the smell of ash, blood and cut flesh (his own flesh), the will of revenge for Marley...

Basically, what the Marleyan officers expected and wanted to hear from him.

But they wouldn’t expect answers such as hope, joy, emotion. 

Love.

Yes, love. Because Zeke Jaeger found love on Paradis Island, after the perhaps cruelest battle he had ever fought.

He found love, hope, joy and also solace in a pair of green, fierce eyes, full of rage and hate. 

“Are you...Eren...Jaeger?”

His words came out slowly, almost whispered. He couldn’t believe it. He had found him. Zeke had found the person he longed to meet since his encounter and report with Reiner and Bertholdt. 

His brother.

Zeke had been knowing for some months about the existence of a younger half-brother; he also knew how Eren looked and acted, thanks to Reiner’ and Bertholdt’s accurate descriptions of every Survey Corps member. He had told himself he was going to be prepared when and if he would have finally met Eren...he was the Warriors leader, he couldn’t melt so easily for a boy that was the biggest menace to Marley right now. For a boy that maybe took after Grisha. Who maybe even loved their father.

But, for once in his life, Zeke Jaeger was wrong. And he was so happy of being wrong.

He remained speechless for a few moments in front of Eren, his heart skipping an infinite number of beats: here he is, my younger brother...he is so young but he has such a great determination and strenght...but how much pain does he keep inside his heart? Was my father nice to him? He doesn’t even look like father thankfully...God, if you exist, please let Eren live a happy life...for how much it is possible when you are a fifteen year-old titan shifter, of course. 

Zeke wanted so badly to tell Eren everything that was going through his mind, but the only words that came out of him were about his appearance, how he didn’t resemble Grisha. Well, I hope he took that as a compliment, Zeke thought later while remembering the meeting on the ship to Marley.

Eren was surprised by his comment, and seemed like needing some explanation, but Zeke’s mind stopped working, leaving full control to his heart.

“You’ve been brainwashed by your father”.

Please, believe me.

Eren stayed silent, not knowing what to say to this stranger talking about his father. Zeke felt sorry for not giving him more explanations, for not talking to him about how he hoped Grisha didn’t ruin his life as much as he ruined his own life, how the world outside of the Walls worked, how much big was the threat on Eren’s existence as of now.

How much he loved him already.

But his thoughts didn’t find the time to become words: Levi appeared suddenly on top of Wall Maria, looking like a demon, blood and smoke covering his small but inhuman body, the most brutal evil of hell come right there just to scare and kill Zeke mercilessly.

What did I do to deserve this.

That sight scared and urged him to escape, leaving there the poor Bertholdt and his newly found brother, but not before making a promise to him, the first action Zeke Jaeger made out of brotherly love.

“Eren, I’ll save you someday”.

Please, let me.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday present for [superjaegerbros](https://superjaegerbros.tumblr.com) on tumblr. You're one of the best people I've ever met, and I wish you the best 💙  
> My tumblr: the-not-so-dark-age


End file.
